closinglogogroupfandomcom-20200216-history
Budcat Creations
1st Logo (2001-2004) Nickname: "The Budcat Scratch" Logo: On a white background we see a gray shiny sphere, with three big scratches from a cat's paw on it. On it is "BUDCAT", also featuring scratches hrough it. Below that is "CREATIONS", spaced to fit the width of above text. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None or the music of the game. Availability: Appears on games for Game Boy Advance like Madden NFL 2002, 2003 and 2004 and Desert Strike Advance (The GBA port of Desert Strike). Scare Factor: None. Very tame, compared to its follow-up... 2nd Logo (2005-2009) Nicknames: "The Budcat Controller", "The Budcat Cat", "Scary Cat" Logo: We fade into a red and white cat, who vomits out of his mouth a video game controller (wire and all) to the floor, where the words "BUDCAT" are imprinted on small red buttons. "Creations, LLC" is positioned directly below "BUDCAT." The controller is similar in design of the face of the cat. As the controller falls onto the ground, the controller's wire disappears. Variant: On Our House: Party! for Wii, the logo is constructed out of everyday household supplies. FX/SFX: All CGI animation. Music/Sounds: Five-note rock entry followed by the cat yawning and vomiting the controller out of it's mouth. Then we hear the controller fall to the ground and a zapping sound accompany the disappearing wire as a final rock chord plays. At the end, we hear the cat belch. Availability: The animated version appears on Nacho Libre and The New York Times Crosswords for DS and Psychonauts for PS2. The still version was seen on Wii games. Scare Factor: Medium to nightmare; some first-time viewers may be frightened by the appearance of the cat (especially his face). The entire belch process and the sound effects that accompany it don't really help matters. It may vary for those who used to it. 3rd Logo (2007-2010) Nicknames: "The Budcat Controller II", "The Budcat Cat II", "Rockstar Budcat" Logo: We see the cat from the previous logo, with a more human-like design this time. He is holding a guitar in a room full with speakers. It raises it's arm and strikes a loud chord on the guitar, which is played through the speakers. The resulting sound is so loud, it throws throw the cat towards the screen. The impact of the cat's face with the screen imprints the previous controller logo on the screen, while the cat falls down off-screen shortly afterwards. Then the words "BUDCAT", in it's same style as before, appear one-by-one each music note plays. After that, "Creations, LLC" appears below. The background fades out as the words appear. FX/SFX: All CGI animation. Music/Sounds: A blinking sound, the cat going "HEOW!" and a short electric guitar tune. At the end, if you listen real closely there is a faint voice saying "Budcat." Availability: Common. Appears on the PlayStation 2 versions of Guitar Hero: Legends of Rock, Guitar Hero: Aerosmith, Guitar Hero: World Tour and Guitar Hero: Metallica. It also appears on Wii versions of said titles as well (although the first three said titles don't have the logo on the back cover of the Wii version). Scare Factor: Minimal to high. The sudden appearance of the logo and the appearance of the cat may still get to some, although the logo is supposed to be funny like (and tamer than) its predecessor. 4th Logo (2011) Nicknames: "Buckcat" Logo: TBA FX/SFX: The camera panning down to the logo. Music/Sounds: TBA Availability: Seen on Top Shot Arcade for Wii. Scare Factor: TBA Category:United States Category:Nightmare Logos